106817-can-we-please-get-some-real-info-on-this-matter-asap
Content ---- ---- The extra points outside of leveling, not the skill unlocks. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- http://wildstar.mmorpg-life.com/item/AMP_Power_Upgrade/46542/ ^This... Not This v http://wildstar.mmorpg-life.com/item/Trigger_Fingers_AMP/41696/ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You know......this might actually get me to try PvP :D | |} ---- ---- Elder gems are a last resort for item drops… not this stuff. | |} ---- ---- Carbine stated elder gems are supposed to be last resort for everything on the vendor. I know you want everything in the entire game to take years to get but that's not realistic or fun. AMP point upgrades and Ability Point Upgrades are in a really bad place right now drop rate wise. They need to be reworked and should drop quite a bit more often than they do | |} ---- I seem to recall it only being the case for raid drops. Clearly there are going to be other non-gear items available over time, as elder gems is a currency players will be accumulating every week. So I'm curious, why do you think it's intended for AMP/Ability points to be more common? And in this way, elder vendor actually IS a last resort. Seems to be working as intended. | |} ---- It's what Carbine stated, they said that you should not need to use the elder gem vendor for these items unless you are really unlucky and need it as a catalyst to make it through your draught of bad drops. With that being said by them you should expect to get one ability point increase every two-three weeks and one amp point increase every two to three weeks in tandem. That way you aren't relying on building up EGs just to buy one or the other, you are saving them for the items that are on the vendor that don't drop in the world. | |} ---- But... why? How are you making those assumptions? "Every 2-3" weeks is different for every player. There are players who play 5 hours a week and players who play 20. Are their weeks the same? Maybe Carbine doesn't intend for everyone to be capped in these things through the normal course of play. They've provided the elder gem option in case you feel like you do... and for most players it won't make a lick of difference. Only the hardcore raiders. Which if you're already on that track, this shouldn't be a big deal and easy to focus on. | |} ---- *facepalm* The simple fact they mentioned POINTS, otherwise they would have said Amps/Skills *WITHOUT* adding the word "points". :rolleyes: | |} ---- if you cap EGs weekly then it takes 2-3 weeks to buy an amp/ability point. Most players cap their EG, that's where this all comes from. please stop trying to make this harder than it needs to be | |} ---- ---- ---- This exactly. It goes back to the issue that the problem mostly lies with players and pre-defined expectations about how they think things "should" work as opposed to problems w/ the game itself. | |} ---- Good luck with that! I'll say this: regardless of where player assumptions about drop rates are coming from, if it's Carbine's assumption that people will spend the better part of a year grinding out gems to get their characters to max power, then Carbine made a bad assumption. Say I open a hot dog stand and assume people be cool with having to roll a d20 for a chance at their bun, when they can cross the street for the whole deal at the same price as my bunless dog. Well, I made a bad choice. Saying "this current bun situation is exactly how Phandaal intended, where are you getting these notions about what the acceptable bun rate is" doesn't make it a good idea. | |} ---- Here's the issue that Carbine has created for themselves that I don't think they thought of when they created the system the way it is. People are going to spend, at this point the way things are, a long time farming for Amp/Ability point upgrades to max out their characters. Which they think is going to give the game more replay ability but in turn is going to further turn people off from alts. Why you ask? Because very few people want to spend almost a year maxing out a characters basic ability to play their class. Again short sighted thinking on a long term goal aspect. Carbine needs to make them more easily accessible to players if they want players to continue playing | |} ---- ---- You would have to do the same for PvP aswell. | |} ---- correct me if I'm wrong but PvP players are getting quite a few more than PvE players because of much better drop rates in PvP bags. Aren't most PvE players doing PvP on their off nights just for the chance? | |} ---- Interesting. I thought my "basic ability to play my class" simply came from BEING my class, and that extra amp skill points are a nice bonus. It seems to me the intent is not to get players to farm these, but rather to provide them with a random chance of getting something cool while doing activities they would already be doing without the extra incentive. | |} ---- Well then every level is just a bonus. Why have 50 levels? Why not 45, 40, whatever? | |} ---- Couldn't have said it any better. | |} ---- J-Tal literally says (in response to droprate of AMP/Ability skill points): "They're available on the elder gem vendor but we didn't want that to be the primary focus" | |} ---- Those points aren't a bonus, they're a requirement. The current guild recruitment meta is: Raid team looking for new members, must be attuned! A year down the road the meta will be: Raid team looking for new members, must have attunement and max skills/amps! And before you suggest that guilds should be running attunement for their members, it ain't working. If the team isn't raiding once the new people are attuned, they'll be poached by a guild that is. And that attitude won't just be for raiders. Nine months from now, if you zone into a vet adventure with anything less than full points/amps people will bail after a quick inspect. | |} ---- They are not required to win... And this is precisely the kind of player attitude we should work to get rid of as a player community. Inclusive rather than exclusive... especially exclusive based on phantom requirements (not unlike the "flex" raid leader in WoW requiring members to have a high ilvl than they do... ) | |} ---- Let's also make communism worldwide as well. That way I don't have to worry about money either. It's a great concept but will never work. The community that they cater to and you seem to want in one breath but don't in the other is going to require these things. So to ask carbine to only cater to hardcore and then ask them to only cater to casuals is a real conundrum isn't it? | |} ---- You are 100% correct. Really? Really? How long have you been playing MMO's? You'd have an easier time curing cancer and brokering world peace. | |} ---- ---- I have been PvPing every day since release and not a single one has dropped for me, so no your are not correct. | |} ---- and if you take a look at the overall community most are saying they are getting them from the bags vs killing mobs. I am correct, you just have bad luck :P | |} ---- ---- lol, because your experience is the same as everyone else :P | |} ---- I like how you think you represent the thousands of WildStar players he's referring to..... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I bought one last week. I pretended it dropped for me, then cried... | |} ---- The cynic in me assumes this 'primary' source will appear after 41 game weeks have passed since Wildstar went live :( | |} ---- ---- It's because they're so rare....no one can believe they exist... | |} ----